sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cythan Algato
Quotes ''"Death? Death is nothing... to the reaper!" ''- Cythan's catchphrase of sorts ''"I am the hero of the prophecy... I am the one who traveled through time and space... I am the Archmage of Elements, Cythan Algato!"'' - Used during the confrontation with Nightmare Description Cythan Algato is the prince (as much as he hates to admit) of the magic Kingdom of Algato. He is a reincarnation of the legendary Slavok, Archmage of Elements. As such, he can use most forms of magic at his will, however powerful magic requires a high amount of concentrated energy. He is also well-trained in physical combat, possessing spines which can cut through nearly anything, due to an unwanted bath in a mysterious, untested chemical. He is skilled with weapons, his preferred one being his scythe. He can also speak Latin. Other stats Physical age: 16 Spiritual age: 5,237 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Likes: Food, sleep, his hair (so fabbu), doing what he wants Dislikes: Water, people who get in his way, being disturbed Backstory Cythan lived a happy life with his parents until the week after his 6th birthday, when the interdimensional entity known as Nightmare attacked the kingdom, seeking to destroy a hero from an ancient prophecy. Taking Cythan's mother away, and severely wounding Cythan's father, Nightmare easily took down the entire kingdom in merely an hour. At the sight of all this, Cythan fled his homeland, running into the dangerous Mystic Forest. Making his way through the forest, he sought shelter in his uncle's hut. After hearing what happened, Cythan's uncle, Dreax, told him of the ancient prophecy: "The wizard with golden eyes, and wielding great magic, shall take up the blade of legend, and defeat the evil that lurks beyond existence." Nightmare mistook Cythan's father, Ixenam (Ixe for short), for the hero in the prophecy. Upon hearing this, Cythan was determined to get revenge on Nightmare, and set out to find the legendary sword which could slay him. However, before Cythan left his uncle's hut, he was told to head to the nearby city to find his cousin, Scar. Meeting up with his cousin, and some friendly people, he confronted his father on top of a building. It turned out that Nightmare gave Ixe an offer, if he killed Cythan, he could have his wife back. Stopping the flow of time around Ixe, Scar told Cythan to run, and run he did. Three years later, he had taken a liking to living in the forest. He knew how to handle most of the creatures that moved about, and had a nice little camp. However, he was very lonely, due to the fact that hardly anybody was brave enough to venture into the forest at all. But then, one bright night, he was looking up into the sky, when he saw a falling star. He decided to make a wish, saying, "I wish for a friend who won't be scared of the forest." When he noticed that the star was falling into the forest, he ran off, thinking, "Maybe if I actually touch a fallen star, I'll get TWO wishes!" Upon arriving in the clearing where the star had fallen, he was amazed to find that it wasn't a star at all, it was a girl! He ran up to the girl and said hello. He then asked, "Will you be my friend?" to which she nodded. He jumped for joy, saying, "My wish came true! I have a friend!" After he calmed down, he asked if his new friend had a name, to which she shook her head. He then looked up at the sky and said, "I know! Since you fell from the sky like a falling star, I'm going to call you Starfall!" After that, the two had many adventures together and became very close friends. At the age of 14, Cythan decided to take a vacation, heading off to the mysterious North Island, otherwise known as the "Isle of Dreams." Upon arriving inland, he quickly discovered the inhabitants of the nearby village were enslaved. Not one to stand for injustice, he quickly freed as many slaves as he could, before surprisingly meeting Scar there. Scar told him that the one who enslaved the inhabitants of the village flew off in a hovercraft. Running off into the forest, he began his chase of the mysterious evildoer. Upon his first encounter with the villain, who revealed himself to be an evil genius known as Professor Technik, he learned about the evil plan to enslave the planet with a giant Mind Control Cannon. After making his way to Technik's air base, the Sky Station, he met up with two other heroes who were also after Technik, Alphus DeNiro, a native of the island, and Electric Sparx (ES for short), an alien being from another planet whom he had met before. The three heroes quickly chased Technik off the Station and into space, landing aboard Technik's pride and joy, the Orbital Outpost, a space station 3 times larger than the infamous Death Egg. Quickly, he and the other two heroes raced through the Outpost, eventually reaching the Mind Control Cannon, where Technik pulled out his trump cards: A giant mech suit, Cythan's father who was on the island seeking to kill Cythan, and ES' robotic doppleganger. The three heroes had a long, brutal battle, but came out victorious. However, Technik grabbed the Mind Control Cannon and flew off the exploding Outpost. Not letting him get away, the three heroes powered up to pursue him in one climatic battle in space. After ensuring that the island was safe, the three heroes parted ways. Two years later, Cythan encountered Technik again, who had learned of his one weakness: water. He quickly knocked Cythan into a deep pool of water, leaving him to drown. However, shortly after Technik left, a girl jumped into the pool to save Cythan. Thanking her, Cythan ran off to go defeat Technik. After a few minutes of running, Cythan found Technik again, with the girl who had previously saved him captured in a special cage. Angered by this, Cythan sliced and diced up Technik's latest mech, and then freed the girl from the cage, and the two fell in love. The girl introduced herself as Karissa LeBlanc, whose family had been killed by Technik. Cythan introduced himself, and the two went off back to Cythan's castle, which he had found and renovated for his living purposes. His story continues in ''Temporal Shift: Flow of Eternity''... Personality Cythan acts very regal at times, due to his status as royalty. However, he dislikes being royal, as he believes he's not fit to be a king. He acts very cold the majority of the time, but has shown he does care about those close to him. Bringing up the subject of his mother is the easiest way to bring him to tears, as he dearly loved his mother before Nightmare took her away. Family Melissa Algato (mother) Ixenam (Ixe for short) Algato (father) Dreax Algato (uncle) Scarabus (Scar for short) Algato (cousin) Slavok Algato (ancestor) Friends (in no particular order) [[Alphus DeNiro]] Electric Sparx (ES for short) Sky the Hedgehog (a friend's character, don't believe she has a wiki page here) [[Starfall the Jackal]] Karissa LeBlanc Sim the Hedgehog (another friend's character who I'm also sure doesn't have a wiki page) Cromoseth the Hedgehog (same friend as above, no wiki page) Rivals Unknown Enemies Technik Nightmare Ixe Theme Song[[Category:Male]][[Category:Hedgehogs]][[Category:Neutral]][[Category:Magic]]